fnaf
by ThE HoRsEs
Summary: Tannar lost his sister at Freddy's will he find out what happened their or will he be next target


one day at a wonderful pizzaria called 'freddy fazbears pizza' where you could eat pizza and watch your favorite anamatronics perform on stage those anamatronics were spring bonnie and fredbear, children were happy, cheering, playing and running a kid named Alex went to the toilet and cried, he didn't like it here at the pizzaria, a guy they called the purple guy in the suit of fredbear came in and said "why aren't you having fun, that's not good come with me child" fredbear took the little boy to a parts and service room where he tied the scared little boy to a chair with ropes Alex was scared his heart beeped as fast as it could go before having a mini heart attack, purple guy stabbed him in the chest with a silver object, Alex made out was a knife, everything went black, after puple guy stabbed him and shoved him in a Foxy suit, puple guy laughed like a maniac "i just got away with murder, time to have more fun tommorrow" next day purple guy lured and killed 3 more kids, a girl by the name of Talia a boy by the name of Fred and another boy by the name of Brian and shoved them into the remaning suits, Talia in the chica suit Fred in freddys suit and brian in bonnies suit, outside the parts and service room a little boy by the name of Thomas was getting bullied by his big brother and his mates, "look at him, hes crying" his big brother Jake teased "hmm, did you hear that i think he wants to see fredbear" Jakes girlfriend Emma said "i agree" another said. By then Thomas didn't notice that Jakes 2 male friends were carrying him towards the stage, by the time he got their fredbear was super close to Thomas's face "stop please, i don't want to see him i want to go home" Thomas pleaded "what was that, i think he wants to give fredbear a BIG kiss on the lips" Emma said, by now Thomas was halfway down the bears throat. blackness.

screaming and crying that is all Jake could here as he stared at his brothers lifeless body on the stage "im, im so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen" he whispered, on the verge of tears. His friends made their way out the building leaving him as the suspect of what happened. As police barged through the doors followed by a very tall man with brown hair, and a mucly shape to his body, somthing was off about this man he snuck away like he wwas trying not to be seen, he successfully passed and ran down the hallway. Jake got dragged away by the police to be questioned while the ambulance came in to check on the lifeless boy, or that's what they thought. When Jake got home he went to his room and cried, his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he was doing, once he finished crying he decided to go on messenger and text his friends.

 ** _Jake is online_**

 _Emma: OMG what happened when we left???!!!_

 _Josh: yeah what happened_

 _Zach: are we in trouble did they know it was us_

 _me: after you 3 left i was questioned by the police and called a suspect!_

 _Josh: woah dude, are you mad at us_

 _Emma: OMG do you still love me babe_

 _Josh: Emma that's to much to ask from him he's been thru to much k_

 _Emma: kk im just worried_

 _Zach: i don't blame her Josh i am worried to, we all are_

 _Jake: listen i don't hate you and you are still my girlfriend just lets not do anything like that again_

 _Emma: kk_

 _Jake: anything for you dude_

 _Zach: alright buddy_

 ** _zach offline_**

 ** _emma offline_**

 ** _josh offline_**

 ** _jake offline_**

after he logged out Jakes mother came to check on him "it was you wasn't it" she said in a grumpy and worried voice "y-yes im sorry, it wasn't meant to happen like that" Jake said in a 'on the verge of tears' voice "say that to him""he's alive!" His mother nodded her head and told him to get in the car. once they got to the hospital room Jake ran over to Thomas, grabbed his little hand and nodded at his mother to give them privacy, she understood and walked out of the room. "Thomas we , i am so sorry, i should've taken care of you like other brothers do, i hope you can forgive me, if you die i will be lost even with my friends ill feel lost i-i-i love you Thomas" Jake said in a caring way and deep down Thomas knew he would forgive his brother.

 **??? P.O.V**

The day my sister Talia went missing i knew that someone must've kidnapped her, as i ran down the hallway towards the office i felt sick in the stomach, like somthing really bad had happened. Once i got to the office i grabbed the tablet that was on the desk and turned on the footage from the day my sister and the 3 boys went missing. I turned the camera to the party room we were in that day and saw her on the camera i smiled.

 ** _Authors note_**

 ** _hey guys lets go for 30 likes for part 2 story_**


End file.
